


He Waits

by Valmasy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He wakes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenngeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenngeek/gifts).



> Contains brief mention of blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, Steve wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited to help tie in with the rest of the chapters. It started as a one-shot and will now be a snapshot of their lives.

When they thaw him from the ice, Steve Rogers doesn't wake for a long time. He keeps his eyes closed, becomes accustomed to the sensation of life and feeling once again. The irony isn't lost on him; he’ll find amusement in it later. For now, though, he lies there and listens to the hundreds of heartbeats in the base they’re keeping him in, listens to the handful of people calling themselves scientists that monitor his vitals. He listens, not because he’s particularly interested in their presence, but because he wonders if they've found a way to detect his kind in the…seventy years he’s been asleep. Seventy…

Well, he’s slept for longer before and humanity had never made too much progress in those times, so he suspects the same of this time period. There is one voice, though. One that is grating and drenched in sarcasm and intelligence. It belongs to a Dr. Stark. He knows that name and he knows that scent. His body yearns for it and Steve finds himself searching for the familiar beat of that heart, the rasp of that voice when it’s not in the room with him. 

There’s a stretch of three days where Stark doesn't come by and Steve turns his mind to other things so his absence doesn't drive him insane. It’s been almost a month since they thawed him out and Steve is almost ready to be on the move. 

He’s angry. Beyond angry at Hydra and is prepared to seek out every descendant of that group and remind them why he isn’t a being to be trifled with. That’s when the hunger sets in and he can feel the thirst burn in his throat and pool saliva in his mouth.

Still, he waits. He can take any of the scientists that mill about his room, any of the agents that he can feel stationed just beyond his door. He waits, because he’s ready and he’s patient. He made a promise so long ago and he intends to keep it even now. He waits until it’s in the predawn hours and Dr. Stark finally, finally, returns to stand beside his bed.

"I know what you are," Stark says, voice firm and belying the nervous anticipation Steve can feel vibrating along his blood stream. Stark isn't scared, has never been scared, and that pleases Steve, because fear tastes ugly and he wants his first meal in seventy years to be a pleasant experience for them both.

Steve inhales deeply, taking in Stark’s scent, and the doctor takes one step back. Steve has already moved, a lock of blond hair falling across his brow at his speed as he gently cups Stark’s throat from behind. The man stands his ground and Steve hums in approval, fingers brushing up the tendons to his jaw.

Stark tips his head to the side with the guiding hand and Steve watches his eyes go half-lidded.

It is an invitation and Steve ducks his head to brush his nose along the tempting column of Stark’s throat and breathes deeply once more. Stark’s hands reach for the bed before them, gripping the edge with calloused fingers, and Steve sinks his teeth into unresistant flesh. The blood that floods his mouth makes him moan in delicious delight. 

Stark trembles at the sound, pressing back into Steve with his own groan as Steve curls a supportive arm around the doctor’s waist. His hand is possessive on Stark’s hip, fingers dipping into the waistband of his slacks and tracing the bone and muscles he finds.

Stark trembles again and Steve growls a little, slipping his hand in further to stoke the doctor’s already-hard cock. It’s hot and thick against his palm, pulsing with the very blood that Steve is drinking slowly. He presses his own hips into Stark’s ass, grinding as he slakes his thirst and seeks to slake the lust flaring through them both. 

It’s intoxicating, the sound Stark makes as he finds his release and his body goes lax against Steve’s as the blond feels his own ripple through his body. His teeth withdraw and he sweeps his tongue out along the two, small punctures in Stark’s throat. When he removes his hand, Stark is shaking, but he tips his head back to watch as Steve licks his fingers clean with another low hum of approval.

"Welcome back," Stark’s voice is thick with sated arousal and a hint of smugness that amuses Steve.

Steve grins and there’s a drop of blood just as the corner of his lips. He licks them.

"Always a pleasure, Tony."


	2. He leaves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the beginning, Steve leaves for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is around 12-13 yrs-old in this chapter.

He isn't going to make it. His legs are pushing as fast they can through the compound, breath coming so hard that he knows his lungs will burst the moment he stops, but he fears he'll be too late. His heart pounds loudly in his ears as he nearly skids past the room he was aiming for.

"You can't go!" he shouts, expression screwed up with a flush and damp skin. He's close to crying and he hates himself for the youthful emotion, berates himself even as the first few tears spill over rounded cheeks. The room is silent for a moment, the other occupant stopping its movement almost instantly and with a soft sigh. 

"Little Tony Stark," a smooth voice replies sadly and Tony scrubs a hand over his face, panting in the wake of his exercise. The owner of the voice moves closer and crouches down in front of the boy with a wistful smile. "You were supposed to stay with your mother today."

Tony tries his best to glare at Steve, but all it does is make the older -far older- man's smile even sadder. 

"You're leaving for her, aren't you?" Tony accuses, voice pitched higher due to his preteen years. "She asked you to go and now you're going!"

"It's a little more complicated than that, Tony," Steve frowns, cupping Tony's wrist in a gentle grip. "I'm going to protect you. I'm going to fight for you. Your army needs my help."

"But they don't know what you are," Tony pleads and tears are falling again. "You'll starve out there, Steve. You said-you said you wouldn't hurt anybody else and if I'm not there, you can't eat! I know what you are!"

Steve's other hand lifts to brush the pad of his thumb beneath Tony's eyes, wiping away the tears. Tony hiccups and throws himself against Steve, slender arms going around the blond's neck. 

"You can't leave me," the boy pleads again.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Steve murmurs against Tony's temple as he holds the shaking boy. He strokes one hand soothingly down his back. "I shouldn't have done this to you, but I don't regret sharing myself with you. I don't regret giving you my heart, because I know you'll take care of it while I'm gone. Won't you? Because I'll be back for it and for you. There's nothing in this world that would keep me from coming back."

"But," Tony swallows, voice hushed and wet against Steve's neck. Steve's hand stills as he listens. "But what if you get hurt? You'll have to...to eat, Steve," he presses closer to Steve. "I don't want you to have to hurt anybody."

Steve closes his eyes and smiles a little at the ceiling. 

"Oh, Tony. I promise I won't hurt anyone," he says softly. "I never hurt you, do I?"

He feels Tony shake his head and pulls back to make Tony look at him. 

"Besides, you've got bigger things to worry about than me, Little Tony Stark," he smiles, fond and bright, ruffling Tony's hair. "Your father's experiment is finished and the machine is ready to test. Aren't you excited to see what it does?"

Tony averts his face, chin rising slightly in stubbornness. 

"You won't be here to see it," he pouts and Steve sighs. 

"No, but you're going to tell me all about it, right? As soon as I get back, you'll be the first person I come to and I'll hear all about how you've become your father's greatest creation," Steve pinches Tony's cheek and the boy rolls his eyes. 

"I'm already his greatest creation," Tony points out petulantly. "That's how you found us."

Steve leans forward to press a kiss to Tony's forehead and maybe is a little close to crying himself. This sweet, amazing child is going to do amazing, wonderful things. He hopes his words aren't empty lies and that he'll be around to see them all. 

"And that's how I'll always find you," he promises in a whisper. "Now go find your mother and I'll be back before you know it."

~~

It's been two years since Steve said those words and still he fights, fights in a war that should be so much easier than they're letting it be. He continues to fight to protect Tony and the country he lives in, but it's harder each day. He's pushing, always pushing to keep his promise to Tony. He doesn't want to eat, to feed on someone else. He gets by with small animals and, abhorrently, once or twice, a small stash of blood bags the army desperately needs. 

He misses Tony every day and every night and longs to see the wide brown eyes so alive with childlike innocence, but sparking with knowledge beyond their years. News of Howard Stark's progress has reached even Steve and Peggy's squad so close to the front lines and all it does is fuel Steve's desire to return the United States and to meet this new man that his Little Tony Stark has become. 

Progressive serum enhancement has supposedly thrust Tony into puberty, broadened his intelligence and enhanced the genius Steve knew he'd already possessed. Reports of his advancements are glowing with Howard's praise over Tony's accomplishments; strengthened artillery, armor and, surprisingly, ingenious medical equipment the world hasn't even dreamed of. They are still discovering what the serum has done for Tony, but it all sounds so promising and Steve is so proud. He longs to meet this teenager, this new man that will surely still hold his heart and captivate him to the end of forever, but he cannot abandon the squad. He cannot leave the men here to die by themselves. He looks over to the sagging, tired slope of Peggy's shoulders and knows the phrase is 'will not'. 

It is another two years before Steve comes home. 


End file.
